


Battle for Balance

by benjamintenison



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Lena Luthor Has a Penis, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintenison/pseuds/benjamintenison
Summary: Star Wars AU of Supergirl where Kara is a Jedi, Lena is a Sith and everyone else is in the struggle to bring balance.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	1. Episode 1- Discovery

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away......

The galaxy is in turmoil! The Galactic Republic has been disbanded and reformed into the fascist Galactic Empire. Fear has spread throughout the galaxy and rumors of ex-Jedi hunting remaining Jedi have emerged. Planets have been enslaved to the Empire and forced to create weapons for the faction. It is believed that Emperor Lillian Luthor and her daughter Lena Luthor, codenamed "Starkiller", have plans to build a weapon that will force any rebellious planet to be put into check.

Former Jedi Knight Kara Danvers was forced to flee Coruscant after the Jedi Purge nearly 6 years ago. The Clone Troopers she lead turned on her and killed her master, J'onn. She fled to the planet of Jakku, where she hoped that no one would ever find her. A family she helped during the Clone Wars, the Danvers, have adopted her to keep her safe.

Kara Danvers has hoped that one day the Jedi would return and defeat the Empire to restore peace to the galaxy. She's virtually cut herself off from the force and has never touched her lightsaber since her arrival to Jakku. Kara would never expect what would happen in an ordinary day where she was forced to use her force powers to save someone she loves.........

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaster fire filled Kara's head. The orders from her master to run. The shortness of breath that somehow resulted in her to collapse before her troops. J'onn somehow saving her from the clone trooper she once considered a friend. The sound of his lightsaber cutting through the troopers chest haunts Kara to this day. The way his green lightsaber colored the clone's chest and his scream from the pain would send shivers down to even the most fearless people.

"MASTER!!!" Kara awoken. She fell out of her bed from trying to move. Kara held her head since her landing caused some pain. Her room's door opened to the sight of her family. To be exact, adopted family. They surrounded her and helped her get up. Kara sat on a chair inside her room. The Danvers asked her about her dream and all she could say was that it was the same she's experienced. This was not the first time her dream was the betrayal of her troops and the death of her master. Kara spent the better part of 3 years getting to know her troops and develop a friendship with her master after she passed the trials. Kara missed the days where she was allowed to interact with her soldiers and give plus receive respect from them. The life Kara had during battle was something she never experience and cherished. It allowed her to train her most effective fighting style, Form III: Soresu. Kara knew she wasn't the strongest Jedi physical and she knew that a defensive style of combat would work better than an aggressive one.

"Kara you should get ready. We need to leave in 0100 hours. There was a new ship crash. I believe it's a new Imperial Star Destroyer. Word says that they finally decommissioned the last Venator class starship."

"Alright. I'll be with you soon. I'm probably going to take my speeder. In the meantime, why don't you get a head start? That should help us get the expensive parts before everyone else."

Alex left shortly after Kara started to get ready for the day. The tunics she wore were similar to her old Jedi robes. They were slightly darker, ditched the belt, removed her long sleeves, and reduced the pants to shorts. Kara retrieved her glasses in her closet. Kara's glasses were special. She used the force to warp her glasses' abilities. They were now able to have her change her appearance to others except those who knew her to be force sensitive. If she took them off in public, people would see the former Jedi.

Kara gave hugs to Eliza and Jeremiah before she went to her speeder. The drive to the wreckage was only 10 minutes long. When she arrived, Alex called out to her. She was near the top of the starship. Kara climbed up as fast as humanly possible. What sucked about cutting yourself off from the force was no force jump. It would've definitely come in handy for this.

"Good Kara, you made it. We can head up to the bridges or we could venture inside and maybe get some valuables located near the hyperdrive. We would need to be careful."

"Alex, you know the valuables would be near the hyperdrive! The stuff in the bridges are common! Let's go!" Kara followed Alex as she lead them to they hyperdrive. It wasn't very crowded yet. Usually whenever the word spreads about a wreckage, people would rush to get whatever they could. Alex just assumed it was luck that not a lot of people were here yet. Kara guessed that the scavengers that were here are younger than everyone else. Younger scavengers have the tendency to start off at the bridges. They believed that since it had the controls for the ship, the parts would have more value. It would take a few weeks to fully go through an entire starship that was a quarter of the size. The veterans would start in the middle and work their way down before going up. The upper levels are always taken a part so much.

Walking around the ship reminded Kara of her numerous battles. Master J'onn and Kara were regularly stationed on a Venator class starship during the war. They had no choice since every Jedi was needed in battle. The Republic needed any advantage against the Separatists. The clones were some of the best soldiers in the galaxy, but the sheer amount of battle droids trumped them. Even with spending so much time away, Kara was able to return to Coruscant. Younglings would always venture and practice to hopefully progress the process of becoming a padawan. Some of the Jedi Masters would stay at the Jedi Temple to teach the younglings. One of the Jedis that Kara had a friendship with was a fellow Padawan named Lena Kieran. They were both the same age and became Padawans at the same time. It had been almost 10 years before she saw her again due to both her master and her doing missions that would frequently keep them from Coruscant.

However, once the Clone Wars started, Kara met up with Lena again for some battles. They did participate in the second battle of Geonosis and also helped defend Coruscant. Their friendship developed overtime and the pair became best friends. Lena passed her trials a few months before Kara did. Kara was 22 when she passed hers. Kara knew that the Jedi were somewhat allowing younger padawans to become Jedi Knights so the younglings could join the war faster, but both Lena and Kara did so well that even Master Yoda was impressed.

Kara could always remember the last time she saw Lena. Lena was going to meet with the Chancellor and discuss a peace treaty with the Separatists. Chancellor Lillian Luthor specifically asked for Lena since of their friendship. That was only 2 hours before the clones attacked the Jedi Temple. Although Kara escaped, she's assumed that Lena didn't survive. That belief hurt Kara to her core since she began to develop feelings for her peer. Kara never revealed that since it was against the Jedi code. However, since everything fell, Kara regretted not acting on her feelings. It was too late and she knew that no one could or would ever be what Lena was.

"Kara, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, y-yeah.... It's just that this place gives me some memories I would rather forget."

"I still am terribly sorry you had to experience that, but there's nothing to do now. Let's just get some stuff."

Kara now lead Alex to the lower levels. The distance between some spaces forced Kara to go first and catch Alex as she dropped. They found some old weapons and armor that were out of production by this point. It wouldn't sell for a lot, but it was better than the stuff in the bridges. Their path ended at the hyperdrive. The wreck was recent so it would probably have working parts. Those parts would help the Danvers finally get off of Jakku. Their plan was to buy a ship and relocate to a deserted world where the Empire wouldn't find them. If all worked out, the Danvers would spend the rest of their lives in peace.

Alex and Kara took apart the hyperdrive. Some refined coaxium remained and they snatched that. They had 10 canisters worth from the hyperdrive and also storages. It would be enough to buy a ship! The sisters left and went back to the exterior of the starship. Kara followed Alex to their speeders. Suddenly, an explosion shook the ship, splitting it in half. Alex was flown back from the ship and was falling towards the ground, "ALEX!"

'What am I going to do?!' Kara thought to herself. Alex was too far for Kara to catch her and was falling fast. Kara looked around for anything to help and nothing would. Kara continued to watch as Alex neared the ground. There was only 1 thing to do, "Please don't fail me...." Kara closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and removed any thoughts about her surroundings or anything. Her mind was at peace. All Kara saw were images of the sand, the starship, and Alex falling. Kara held her hand out to where Alex was falling. Kara sensed that Alex stopped, so she slowly raised her arm. Kara could hear Alex screaming still. She closed her eyes too which consequently made her believe she was still falling. Kara opened her eyes to the sight of Alex levitating due to her pulling Alex up with the force. Kara placed Alex back onto the ship.

Kara rushed to her sister and held her to confirm she was alright, "ALEX! Are you ok?! Is anything injured?!"

Alex looked at Kara with a sudden fury that she only saw from Master Windu. Kara was afraid of him since he never seemed to smile at all. Alex pushed Kara off her and stood up, "Kara, how could you? You just risked yourself by using the force! The Empire could find you now and send an Inquisitor to hunt you!"

"Well bring them on, I want a fight then. I don't care. I saved you and if it means I'll be hunted, then so be it! I will never regret saving you. At least I could save you!"

"I know you regret not saving Lena, but that was long ago! You are one of the last Jedi and my family was forced to protect you! My life was fine before my parents adopted you! Everyday I have to live with the fear that we will be endangered because of protecting you!"

"If I'm such a burden, then I'll leave you." Kara began to walk away from Alex and go to her speeder. Before she left, Kara turned back and told her, "Just as a refresher, you were never forced to take me in!"

"Kara! Wai-" Alex stopped when Kara jumped off the starship. She ran to her speeder and force jumped into it. Alex watched as Kara's speeder disappeared in the distance. Alex dropped her head in shame as she walked to her speeder. How could she ever tell her parents about Kara running away?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara fled to a cave far from her home. She wanted to be alone. Kara meditated within the cave. Her thoughts betrayed her feelings. Kara always felt thankful for the Danvers, but her thoughts now showed her how much of a burden she was on them. They were forced to spend more credits on her, forced to devise a plan to relocate, and forced to not interact socially because of her. Their main job was now to make sure the Empire never found her. Kara hated herself for forcing such an amazing family to give up so much for her. Kara wished she had died in the purge. At least she would be reunited with Lena once she became one with the force.

Kara took out the pieces to her lightsaber. She disassembled it shortly after the Danvers took her in. They told her that she needed to separate herself from anything relating to the Jedi. The only thing they allowed her to do was use the force on her glasses. In fact, that was the last time she used the force before today. Kara was tempted to reassemble her lightsaber, but she eventually decided against it. If Kara was never going to use it again, what was the point of rebuilding it?

Kara felt the ground shake within the cave. She rushed outside and saw ships land in her home town of Midvale. It was small since the population of even Jakku wasn't that big either. Kara jumped into her speeder and drove back to the town. Kara noticed that Imperial Stormtroopers occupied the entrances and exits. A Stormtrooper confronted Kara. She used a simple Jedi Mindtrick to pass the inspections. Kara didn't care about not using her force abilities now. Kara drove to her home but saw it was vacant. Her attention went to the government building. Sure enough, everyone was there.

Kara exited her speeder and attempted to find her family. She pushed people around until the sight of the Danvers appeared. They turned to see Kara return. They all shouted, "KARA!!"

"ARE YOU OK?!" Jeremiah asked. He looked around and silently whispered, "Alex told us what happened. That wasn't safe but there was nothing you could do...."

Before Eliza could speak, a ship landed in front of the mass. A figure wearing a dark suit and a mask that covered their face exited. They were followed by 2 guards. The figure slowly made their way to the citizens. It observed the people. Kara felt like she was sweating when the figure made eye contact with her. She calmed down when their masked faced another direction. The figure pulled out a weapon that most didn't know. Kara looked at it and her stomach turned upside down. It was a lightsaber. The figure yelled, "We have heard that a Jedi is believed to live in this town. By orders from the Galactic Empire and galactic law, we order you to surrender yourself! If you choose not to, then we shall be forced to use whatever means necessary for your capture. If you want these people to be left unhar-"

"Stop! I'll come with you!" Jeremiah called out. The Danvers froze as he proclaimed that he was the Jedi. Kara's eyes widened. Jeremiah was sacrificing himself. She needed to do something before he was killed. Kara was reaching for her lightsaber parts, but Eliza stopped her. Kara groaned and stopped. Kara felt a shiver down her spine when the figure responded. It was hard to decipher who was under the mask since their voice was distorted, "Well, thank you for surrendering. I hoped that you'd not make me use these people."

The figure walked to Jeremiah with handcuffs in it's hands. It seemed like it was going to just arrest him. Right as the cuffs reached his hands, a crimson blade cut through his torso. The blade was shut off and Jeremiah collapsed to the floor. Everyone was shocked to see the murder. The Danvers were forced to hold their reactions in so Kara would get less attention upon her. The figure laughed and concluded, "This man was just an example of what will happen to the rest of you if this Jedi does not surrender themselves. We will stay here until this Jedi is found so get used to seeing us."

The figure walked away and into the government building. The people who amassed at the location quickly scrambled away. The Danvers approached Jeremiah's corpse. Alex and Eliza cried. They turned his body to face them. His chest had a burn mark, his eyes were wide open, and his facial expression hinted at being surprised. Alex and Eliza held his body while all Kara could do was watch with wide eyes.

After 6 years, she was finally discovered.


	2. Episode II - Meeting

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Lena asked. She was kneeling in front of a hologram of her master, Emperor Lillian Luthor. Lena was confused about why she didn't use Empress, but Lillian would never answer that. It didn't matter. What mattered was fully controlling the galaxy.

"Report on the Jedi Knight that fled to Jakku."

"A man claimed to be the Jedi, but I knew he was not a Jedi. I killed him and used that man as an example for what shall happen to the citizens if this Jedi does not reveal themselves."

"What's your plan then, my apprentice?"

"My plan is to go undercover and find this Jedi myself. No one here knows what I really look like, so it should be easy to hide. I believe this shall work but I need to just find this Jedi first."

"Good....I hope that you shall succeed. I don't need you to fail and I would have to....punish your failure. Report back to me when you have more information Starkiller." The feed ended. Lena stood up and headed to her personal quarters. Inside, there was nothing in it. Nothing that mattered much to Lena. Everything that mattered was gone. The Jedi, her family, her friend.....all gone. She killed them all. Now all she had was her master.

Lena would defect or overthrow her master, but she was too strong. Lillian would most likely destroy her and wouldn't care about replacing her. Lena needed to get better and stronger to pass her master's trials. If she failed, she died.

Lena grabbed her lightsaber. It was a double bladed lightsaber that could be split. She activated 1 side and looked at it. The blood like crimson illuminated the room. Lena was reminded by everyone that died whenever she activated it. Lena felt tears fall. She quickly calmed herself and wiped her eyes. 'Sith do not show weakness!'

Lena placed her lightsaber in a vault within her room. She proceeded to take off her Sith armor and replace it with average tunics. Her tunics were still black, but it was the first normal thing she's worn in years. It made her feel better than when she wore her armor. Her armor would just make anything fear her and Lena was tired of that.

Lena awaited until it was night before she left the ship. There weren't much troops awake within the ship that could spot her. If 1 trooper spotted her, the plan would fail. No one has ever seen her face. The mask she wore made it clear that she was business and no play. Everything Lena built since the rise of the Empire would have to be left behind. Her sacrifices would be forced to be ignored.....

__________________________________________________________________

The Danvers brought Jeremiah's body back to their home. They spent the next few hours to bury him. Kara stayed while Eliza and Alex did their prayers for his funeral. It was beautiful. Eliza even sang. She never did, but it was just....amazing in a horrible moment. They all cried when his body was finally covered by the sand. Alex decided that his body should be place behind the house, where her grandparents were buried.

Kara returned to her room once the funeral was almost over. She collected all her things, including her Jedi robes. Kara reconstructed her lightsaber. Kara knew it was time for her to return. Kara grabbed a bag to place all her items in. She quickly got her glasses and ran.

Her old job endangered the Danvers. Kara made herself believe that she was a burden. They would always have to watch their backs, make sure Kara was safe, and change their plans to accommodate Kara. She needed to free them from this. It was at least something to pay them back for all they did. Kara didn't see Alex witnessing her running away. It was too late now, she was too far.

When Kara returned to the government building, she collapsed. Kara touched the spot where Jeremiah was killed. The man who protected her..... Kara would never forgive herself for being so weak and not saving him. She knew that she should've listened to her gut and reveal herself. It could've saved him....

Kara was pushed randomly by a woman. Kara stood up and glared at her. She seemed so familiar, but didn't. The woman looked at Kara and didn't seem to care about her mistake. She was ready to keep going, but Kara demanded, "Are you going to at least apologize?"

"Apologize for what? Apologize for your inability to move out of the way?!"

"You know, being rude won't ever help you. Maybe if you were raised to respect people, you would see the error of your wa-" Kara was stopped when Lena pushed her. Lena didn't need to be told about the error of her ways. She already knew what errors she's made. Lena used her anger and punched Kara. Kara dodged it and threw Lena on the ground.

Kara sat on Lena's chest and held her arms down. Their attention was to each other's eyes. Kara was seduced by Lena's dark emerald eyes. Lena was seduced by Kara's light, ocean-like, sapphire eyes. Lena swallowed. She understood that she lost this. Instead of continuing the fight, Lena decided to begin her undercover job, "How about we restart? I am sorry for pushing you, it's just been a difficult day for me."

"Well, I know all too well about difficult days. I also accept your apology." Kara stood up and held her hand for Lena. Lena accepted it and Kara pulled her up. Kara shook her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Kara, Kara Danvers."

Lena's eyes went wide when she heard Kara's first name. For a moment, Lena was actually happy to believe that the Kara she knew was alive. Sadly, her last name threw Lena off. Lena turned and allowed tears to fall and she allowed it. Lena finally knew that the Kara she loved was actually dead. Her mistakes caused the girl of her dreams to die. Lena wiped her eyes. Lena looked back at Kara and responded, "Lena, Lena Luthor."

Kara shook her hand again. On the inside, Kara had the same reaction that Lena did. Hope at first, but defeat at the end. Since Kara was a Jedi, she believed she failed protecting Lena during the purge. Kara now fully believed that Lena died during Order 66.

"Are you ok Kara? You seem a little shaken."

"Yeah, I just need to get away from her family for a while. Something terrible happened and I need a breather."

"I'm so sorry." Lena was lying. She suspected that Kara was related to the man that died. It would explain the terrible thing that happened to her and her family. Lena understood that maybe the man knew who the Jedi was, and Kara could lead her right to them. Lena smirked and asked Kara, "Do you want to maybe join me? I need some help with finding something. You could probably help me, if you want....."

"Sure, I don't have anything to do now. So......lead the way!"


	3. Episode III - Lena Thorul

"So Luthor.... any relations to Lillian?"

"No! No, definitely not. Lots of families within the inner core have the Luthor last name. It's almost like they try to gain any fame."

"Interesting. I haven't been to the inner core, but I heard most of the planets are beautiful. Personally, I've always wanted to visit Naboo."

Lena looked down and smiled. It was true, Naboo was a very beautiful planet. Key word: was. The Empire has been slowly destroying every beautiful thing about the galaxy. She looked back up to Kara, "I always wanted to visit Endor. I heard that the natives there are very cute and have extensive knowledge on how to use basic technology. It seems like an easy way to just lay low."

Kara laughed and patted Lena's arm. They were side by side as Kara lead them to her old home. It was before she was adopted by the Danvers. Her home was far from the town. It was on purpose. She needed to stay away from people to hope they never figure out she is a Jedi. If any found out, Kara didn't even want to think about what she'd have to do. 

Before they got close, there was an imperial checkpoint. Kara sighed when the duo walked up to the stormtroopers. Kara had no identification since she never needed one until not. 3 stormtroopers surrounded the women, "Let me see your identifications."

"I don't have any. I never needed one until now."

"Then you'll need to go into questioning before you're allow one. Including a midichlorian test." Kara hid her reaction. On the outside, she was calm. Inside, Kara was freaking out. Midichlorians were an easy way for non force users to discover a Jedi. She was ready to just either grab her lightsaber and kill every witness, maybe even Lena since she doesn't know if Lena is pro Jedi or not, or just use the Jedi mind trick. However, the last option would still leave Lena as a witness. Option 1 would leave no one to report her.

"Here, use mine! I'm pretty sure it would work for both of us. Just take it and let us be on our ways." Lena announced. She handed it to the stormtrooper. Before he grabbed it, Lena tripped on purpose. The stormtrooper caught her. Lena tapped his arm twice before standing back up. He took the identification and looked it over. 

"Here you go. Hope you ladies are safe out there." He gave Lena back her identification. They thanked the group of stormtroopers. Lena followed Kara to the hut. It took them 0100 hours get to the hut. Lena looked it over. The hut was severely run down and looked horrible from the outside. Lena looked at Kara with a questioning glare. Kara blushed under the look.

Kara held the handle on the door. She turned back to Lena. Kara took a deep breath as she told her, "I know it's not much, but there hasn't been a lot of good things to have on Jakku." Kara opened the door. They entered the hut. The entrance lead to 1 main room. There were 2 other rooms for a bed and bathroom. Kara sat on the couch within the living room. Lena observed the hut. It looked way better than it did outside. That didn't indicate that the inside looked good at all. Kara laughed as Lena kept observing, "Make yourself at home. I know you probably want some privacy, so you can take the room. I'll take the couch."

"Thank you Kara. I mean it. You had no reason to deal with me, but you've been so kind."

"Of course. I'll always help someone that needs it. I know you probably want some sleep. We can start in the morning, if you want."

"Ok. Once again, thank you." Lena repeated. She walked to the bedroom. She opened the door and entered the room. Lena closed the door behind her. She collapsed on the bed. Lena was exhausted. It had been days since she slept and everyday, Lena had been doing vigorous physical activities. Lena blamed herself for not sleeping. However, the nightmares prevented her from good sleep. The images of slaughtered Jedi and..... younglings. The younglings were the worst. She killed them all. Lena had to. It was the only way to keep what she wanted safe, but even then, it seemed highly unlikely.

Lena pulled a device from her pocket. It was kept on her all the time. She pressed the button on top. The device turned on. It projected a picture of Lena and Kara. It was roughly 2 months before Order 66. Lena was jealous by the smiles the women had at the time. She was once happy. Had amazing friends, a mother figure, and an amazing best friend. She ruined all of that. Lena wiped the tears she felt on her cheeks. She would not cry now, crying was for the weak, 'and Sith are not weak!'

__________________________________________________________________

6 years earlier............

"LEE!" Kara yelled from behind her. They were currently practicing. It had been nearly 2 months since the duo were on the battlefield. Kara told her that their abilities may have diminished a little. Lena did not believe her. If only she did.

"I'm fine Kara. Just didn't pay attention."

"I told you!" Kara laughed. Kara held her hand down. Lena held Kara's hand as she pulled Lena up from the ground. Lena pushed Kara but she still laughed. Lena eventually joined Kara in the laughter. 

Kara ran over and restarted the training program. The pair went against training droids. The lightsabers that the droids used were not fatal, but it hurt. Lena activated her yellow lightsaber. Kara followed by activating her purple lightsaber. Kara spent most of the fight in a defensive form. Her mastery of Form III made Kara have the greatest defense within the Jedi Order. Lena used her Form VII fighting style. She quickly defeated the training droids.

Lena watched at Kara's beautiful technique. Her lightsaber perfectly parried every strike against her. Kara waited for the droid to have a weak point before disarming them. The droids shut themselves off. Lena clapped. Kara turned to her friend. She laughed at Lena. Kara bowed and Lena now laughed at her friend.

They exited the training room. The pair walked around the Jedi Temple. Their conversations were anything but their Jedi duties. Those were talked to death already. Kara told Lena about the Angels on Lego. She heard that they were reportedly the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. Kara continued to say that those reports were wrong since Lena existed. Lena blushed and pushed her friend in the shoulder. Lena thanked Kara. She didn't know of the crush Kara had on her.

Lena told Kara about the Chancellor's plan to end the war. The Chancellor had sent Obi-Wan Kenobi to kill General Grievous. Kara warned Lena about Lillian. She informed her that most people in the Senate were not trustworthy. Lena played it off, but told Kara that she would be wary of whatever Lillian said.

Lena remembered that she was actually meeting with the Chancellor. Lena and Kara headed to the exit of the Jedi Temple. Lena hugged Kara tightly. Lena turned away and walked to her Jedi fighter. Lena looked back at Kara. Kara smiled. She waved and yelled out, "Good luck! May the force be with you!"

Lena smiled at her friend. She waved back. Lena ran to her Jedi fighter. She immediately flew to the Chancellor. Lena loved how much Kara cared for her. It was one of the reasons why she was in love with her. Lena intended to tell Kara. She wouldn't know that it was the last time she'd see her friend.

_________________________________________________________________

Lena woke up sweating. The hut was suddenly hotter than the night before. She groaned and wiped her eyes before standing up. Lena entered the living room. Kara was drinking a cup of something she didn't know. Kara noticed that Lena was up. She put the cup down and smiled at the woman. Lena felt that she needed to smile back, so she returned the gesture.

Kara handed Lena another cup of the drink. She lifted the cup. Her mouth parted for the liquid. It was disgusting. Lena spat the liquid out. Kara laughed at Lena's reaction. Lena glared at Kara. She apologized before Lena's glare could zap her with any lasers, but Kara doubted that was possible, "Sorry! Sorry, but your reaction was funny. I'm also sorry for the water. It doesn't look like water since the water on Jakku isn't that healthy. The look kinda tells the taste of the water. However, there's not much else to drink that's open to the public."

"It's alright. Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah!" Kara stood up. Kara followed Lena to the exit. They left the hut. Kara closed the door behind them. Kara was confused as to where they were heading. She caught up to Lena. Lena kept looking in front of her. Kara coughed to get Lena's attention. She turned to Kara. Kara froze at Lena's angry glare. Kara assumed that maybe this mission wasn't something Lena would enjoy. Kara was right about that, but she didn't know why.

Lena calmed down when she saw Kara scared. Lena stopped. She huffed and looked around. Lena gazed at her feet. She was never this nervous since the Jedi Purge, but this stranger did wonderous things to her. Kara held Lena's shoulder. She gave Lena the time to discuss this. Kara had all the time in the world.

"I'm trying to find someone. I've been looking for years. I recently got information about where to find them. I know the one I'm looking for is related to me.... in a way." Lena lied but it wasn't far off. The person was related to Lena in someway, but not a familial way. It was the force. Lena had sensed there was something off about Kara when they met, but Lena assumed it was due to closeness to the Jedi.

"Oh, ok! So, Lena, where are we heading?"

"The Niima Outpost. I haven't checked there. I was given a suggestion to try that first."

"Ok, that's far, but we can make it. I do have another question."

"What is it?"

Kara kicked the sand under her boots. This was a personal question. Kara didn't know how Lena would react. She was scared Lena would abandon her. Lena was the last person Kara had right now, even if she just met her. Kara met Lena's eyes as she asked, "Since you said families have mainly changed their names to Luthor, did you have another last name before that?"

Lena's eyes widened at the question. No one ever asked what her original last name was. No one could since she mainly wore a mask, unless she was only with Emperor Luthor. Lena quickly tried to think of a name that would make sense. She internally chuckled at her idea, "It was Thorul. My original last name was Thorul."

"Nice to officially meet you, Lena Thorul." Kara shook Lena's hand. Lena was confused but went along. Kara pulled Lena as they continued their trek. On the way, Kara asked Lena, "Does this person have the same last name as you?"

"Probably not, but I'll know when I see them." Kara nodded. Kara and Lena were silent for the rest of their way to the Niima Outpost. It was boring and awkward. They knew almost nothing about each other but Kara trusted Lena enough to do this. As Kara told herself before, she didn't have anything anymore. Lena was the last one left.


	4. Episode 4- Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my fault that this took a while. I can't make excuses, but I had a hard time to decide what to do with this chapter since I have a lot of ideas.

The Niima Outpost. A disgusting place that is rarely mentioned on Jakku. If it was, it was usually not for anything good. Most of the planet's bounty hunters came here. It shouldn't be forgot that mostly people who were poor lived here too, which made 1 asshole become the most powerful person on Jakku. You had to work for him for food. It gained him a lot of money.

Kara didn't know that much about the Niima Outpost. She never cared and couldn't. An ex-Jedi had to worry more about their surroundings before any other. Kara didn't know how to feel about not having to worry that much now. She did have a family who supported her but had to worry that people may find out who she is. Now Kara doesn't need to worry as much since she left, but no one was supporting her. 

When they reached the Niima Outpost, it was really hot. This part of the planet was generally hotter than the rest. Lena hated the water badly, but had to drink it. She really just wanted to throw it on the ground and leave it. Lena would if she wanted to die.

Lena was not impressed when they arrived. It was almost like it was abandoned. The outpost was rundown and extremely dirty. Lena couldn't blame them. Jakku was a desert planet! It must be hard to clean. 

"Well, welcome to the Niima Outpost."

"It looks....."

"Like hell?" Kara finished Lena's sentence. Lena's eyes widened. She thought she possibly offended Kara. Lena couldn't understand why she cared about her feelings, but there was this connection to Kara she never had in years. Kara laughed so hard once she saw Lena's face. She fell on her back from the laughter, "You're right, it looks horrible. I can't argue with that."

Lena walked ahead of Kara. Kara quickly got up to catch up with Lena. Kara felt bad for being mean. Lena wasn't warranted for it. Kara looked at her feet. She usually did that in situations where she was guilty or embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I just thought we could have some fun. I did not intend to hurt your feelings or feel bad about saying the truth."

Lena moved her head so Kara couldn't see it. Lena wouldn't want to show Kara any emotion. Lena had to hide her wide smile. Kara was really sweet. She had the ability to apologize for something she did, a trait most did not have. Lena quickly consoled her smile as she turned back to Kara, "It's alright. Let's just get this over with."

Kara nodded. Kara would lie if she said that didn't hurt. She believed that even with the short time they have known each other, the duo had some sort of friendship. Clearly Lena didn't feel the same. Kara showed Lena the entrance to the outpost. Lena ordered Kara to stay there and wait for her to return. 

That definitely made Kara suspicious about Lena. Lena seemed to get really serious once they arrived. Kara couldn't understand why she got so serious about finally finding a relative. Kara would be excited. So why did Lena get a little angry? Did this person so something bad, or was Lena doing something Kara didn't know about?

Kara was so bored while Lena was gone. There was nothing to do at all! Kara sat on the sand and counted until Lena returned. That failed miserably since Kara fell asleep. It was not comfortable. The heat made it really hard for Kara. She was sweating a lot. After sometime, Kara moved to some shade from a building to sleep.

Kara's head landed in the sand suddenly. She bolted up and looked around, only to see Lena laughing her ass off. Kara assumed she was resting her head on her hand, and Lena kicked her hand. Kara glared at Lena to show her displeasure from the horrible way to wake someone up. Lena stopped laughing but kept her smug grin. Kara looked up and noticed it was night. How long did Lena take?

"Did you find what you're looking for?"

"No. Let's go."

"Wait! Lena!" Kara grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her back. It was literally pitch black outside. They'd have to wait for the morning before going. Lena moved her hand out of Kara's grip. She was not going to allow this peasant to order her around, especially when this Jedi needs to die. Kara knew that Lena was pissed off from the action, "I'm sorry I did that. You just need to know that we can't leave! It's too dark out here, we have to wait until tomorrow."

"No, we are going now. This is a limited time situation. If you won't come, I'll go by myself!" Lena walked away from Kara. She shouldn't be surprised that this low life woman wouldn't help. Even the Jedi didn't help her. Lena was just disappointed that someone who could remind her of a woman she loved was weak. No one could help her. Lena walked far from the Niima Outpost. Lena expected that Kara would follow her, but she didn't.

While Lena was walking, Kara ran to a building. She needed to get some sort of light for their travels. The hut was too far and Kara would not use her lightsaber for this journey. Instead, the building she went to had a light on it. Kara took it off. Thankfully, it wasn't connected to the building or it would've turned off. Kara returned to her previous location and couldn't find Lena. This wasn't good.

Kara ran towards the direction she last saw Lena in. She was getting tired by the time she saw a figure in the dark. Kara stopped to catch her breath before going back on course. Kara could barely see when she slammed into the figure. She fell on her back. Kara was disoriented and shook her head. The figure came closer and Kara saw the alien like face. Kara screamed and jumped back, ready to get her lightsaber.

Another figure jumped out of the shadows. A bright crimson light illuminated the night sky. Kara could hear the alien cry out as the blade went into it's chest. Kara couldn't move. A Sith was right in front of her. She took her glasses off and grabbed her lightsaber. The Sith turned to Kara. Kara activated her lightsaber and got into her Form III stance.

___________________________________________________________________

Lena's thoughts went rampaged as she walked away. Lena used the force to help situate her surroundings. It helped avoid any dangerous creatures along the way. Lena would barely feel pity for anyone that stumbled upon them. 

The walk was refreshing. The temperature was colder than it was in the day. Lena was gladly not sweating anymore. She would only blame herself for wearing dark clothing. That's what happens after 6 years of being a Sith, you get used to the darkness. Lena knew her darkness outweighed her light. It was given since she helped kill all the Jedi and help make the Republic into the Empire.

Lena wouldn't lie if she said she didn't miss being on actual missions. This was boring. Lena was used to getting told where the Jedi is and then killing them. That at least gave some entertainment. All she was doing now was walking. She's only killed 1 person during her visit on Jakku. With this place being the scum of the galaxy, you'd think the body count would be plentiful.

Lena was about ready to just go back and find Kara when she heard screaming. Lena ran towards the screaming and saw a zillo beast. Those even scared her. They were infamous for destroying entire cities. Lena saw a woman slammed into it and was about to get killed. Lena would hate herself for doing this.

Lena put her hood on and pulled up the mask that was attached to it. At least no one would know who she is. Lena calmed herself. She unhooked her secondary lightsaber from it's position on her belt. Lena activated it and jumped on the zillo. She plunged her lightsaber straight into the creature, killing it.

Lena was ready to leave. She would've to be honest. Lena just wanted to see who she had to save. As she looked at the woman, their lightsaber turned on. It's bright purple hue mixed with her crimson. Lena smiled. She found the Jedi.

___________________________________________________________________

Kara calmed her thoughts. The Sith could probably hear them if they were rampant. Kara watched the Sith twirl their lightsaber around. It was eerily quiet. She expected the woman who killed Jeremiah to boast but nothing came out. They stood there, awaiting each other to attack first.

Lena was getting impatient. She was pacing back and forth to allow the Jedi the first attack. Lena did this when she wanted a quick kill. It would allow a weak spot to be presented almost all the time. This Jedi seemed to know Lena's tactic. Lena was getting angry as the time went on. Lena was able to make her anger lie dormant but she was losing that battle

Kara held her breath when she saw the Sith's eyes turn red and yellow. Kara knew now that she was screwed. Kara held her stance when the woman charged at her. It was a deeply flawed move. The action allowed Kara to move out of the way. The Sith gave out a war cry as she swung her saber at Kara. Kara parried the attack. Kara jumped up to get the high ground in the battle.

Lena was a little impressed to see the woman take a precaution. Almost like she knew that Lena was stronger. Lena jumped up and slowly walked towards the Jedi. Lena ran towards her. She attacked the Jedi. Lena was expecting at least 1 hit, but the Jedi blocked every single attack. Lena tried to flip above the woman and attack her, but that was blocked too. 

Lena wouldn't take this anymore. Lena attacked 1 more time, hopefully to hit. It was blocked again. Lena screamed out and held her hand out. The Jedi started choking. Lena lifted her off the ground. Lena smiled seeing the Jedi struggle breathing. This felt good.

Kara grabbed her neck. She felt her neck tighten on itself. Kara's eyes bulged out of their sockets and her face reddened from the loss of oxygen. She looked around for anything to throw. There was a boulder that the duo missed. Kara used the rest of her power and force pulled it towards Lena.

Lena was too caught up in her pride to notice the boulder getting thrown at her. Lena cried out when it hit her. She fell on the ground and released the Jedi. Kara fell on the ground. She knew that the Sith would take a while to get up. She pulled her lightsaber towards her and jumped away.

Lena got up a few minutes after the Jedi left. She groaned and held her head. Lena was about to have a massive migraine. Lena stood up and took her hood and mask off. She shut off her lightsaber. Lena yelled out in rage. She failed and the Jedi lived another day.


	5. Episode V - Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've finally gotten to the point in Ultimate Kara Danvers that I wanted to get to! Now it means I'm returning!
> 
> Just a side note: I've decided to switch some tags based on how the characters are. I had a set of beliefs at the beginning but I'm changing that.

Kara ran from the battle. She criticized herself for not staying. This Sith helped kill every person she knew. The people she loved. All of them were brutally murdered.

Kara didn't know this feeling. It was forbidden by the Jedi. They said the feeling of wanting revenge was a start towards the dark side. Every Jedi was advised to let go. Most Jedis followed that rule while the more rebellious ones allowed themselves to feel.

Kara wasn't one of those Jedi. She forced herself to not feel anything. Master J'onn taught her how to control her feelings. He always said to allow the force to help determine the best course of action. Kara learned on the battlefield to only trust the force. Deep down, Kara wished this hadn't occurred. It made her weary of her troops and occasionally caused her to defy battle plans. Even with a high success rate, some of her troops hated Kara.

Kara only listened to 2 people 100% of the time. Her master and Lena. They proved time and time again that they were trustworthy. She always allowed them to give her criticism as Kara knew it would help her.

Kara was conflicted about Lena. It was obvious that Lena was one of the Jedi who expressed their emotions. She was the oldest Jedi to ever be brought into the order. Lena was 9 when she was discovered. No one knew what happened that caused her discovery, but it was known that her mother had died. Kara was curious. Out of respect, she never brought it up. 

Kara couldn't keep herself from smiling at the thought of Lena. After the Jedi purge, Kara couldn't care less if she hid her emotions. There was no order. Kara had to act normal and being normal forced her to use her emotions.

Right now, Kara wasn't in control. The feeling of wanting revenge was bad enough. There was a mix of anger, hate, sadness, and regret. Kara gripped her lightsaber tightly. She needed to meditate. Kara kneeled on the ground and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing, attempting to calm herself.

Kara thought back to her being a padawan. Life was simpler. Being taught by a great Jedi was cherished by Kara, even at a young age. Most padawans Kara knew wanted to speed through their journey to become a Jedi Knight. However, Kara took her time and allowed herself to get all the experience she could.

It made her master proud at how responsible she was. On missions, Kara was able to think rationally and was generally a major part of completing that mission. 

Kara also remembered the interactions she had with other Jedi. It allowed her to better herself. Originally, Kara wasn't the best at fighting. She would usually lose in battles against other padawans. That was until she met Lena. Lena gave Kara advice to use Form III. Kara didn't like that form since it was defensive, but seeing Master Kenobi use it fascinated Kara.

Kara stopped meditating before her memories went rampant. This always scared her. Whenever she slept or meditated, Kara's memories would overflow her brain. Instead of making her happy that they happened, it made Kara sad. She wished they didn't end the way it did.

Kara sighed as she stood up. It was getting lighter. The sun was just above the horizon. She put her glasses on and ventured to find Lena. Kara wanted to find her but that fight with the Sith scared her. The Sith was powerful and Kara was a little rusty in lightsaber combat.

Kara headed back to the Niima Outpost, hoping she would find Lena there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena roared as she flung her lightsaber. The Jedi was in her grasps! Her death was so close. Lena craved to kill the people that betrayed her. All of them did. None of them believed in her, they undermined her, they didn't trust her, and they despised her. Lena showed nothing but support for the Jedi but all she got in return was hate. Ironic seeing as the Jedi did enforced the idea that their members shouldn't feel hate.

Lena shut off her lightsaber. The rock she was swinging at was in pieces. Lena forced pushed the pieces away in anger. She screamed as the act was done.

Lena knew her master would be disappointed. Lena's main job was to enforce the Empire's rule and kill the remaining Jedi. If Lillian ever found out she was failing, Lena would be punished. She didn't want or need that. Just doing this was punishment. Adding on the only "friend" she had left would be horrible.

Every day Lena wished she never became a Sith. She was in heartbreak all the time and people feared her. Lena wished she had a friend, not officers who would cower under her gaze. Her heartbreak always transitioned into rage. Her rage would cause the deaths of officers Lena believed were not doing their jobs. 

Lena knew her actions forced people to be afraid. She's already killed a lot of officers or threatened them. It wasn't her fault! The Sith just acted like that! Their emotions would go unhinged and would end up in anger.

Lena looked up at the horizon. Sunlight. Lena never realized that her tantrum lasted this long. She was blinded by her rage to even notice.

Lena pocketed her lightsaber to the best of her ability. Lena couldn't give away that she was a Sith. That would make this mission an utter failure. The Jedi only appeared once and that was because Lena happened to find her. Ever since she's gotten here, the Jedi has hidden so having people know would cause the Jedi to stay in hiding.

Lena started her journey back to the Niima Outpost. It was likely that Kara would be there. Lena still didn't understand the pull the woman had, but the fact to the matter was that she was from this planet and knew the possible locations for where the Jedi was located.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara felt the intense heat on her way back. The sun was fully up while she walked. The temperature quickly rose from a cool night to a hot day. Jakku always seemed to be in summer. It was one of the worst planets to live on. One planet Kara knew was on the same level or even worse was Tatooine. The ranking was close. Very close.

Kara ran when she saw water. It didn't matter that the water was being used by animals, it was water. Kara stuck her head into the water. It was horrible. It tasted disgusting. Kara would care if it weren't for her thirst and the water cooling her down. She drank as much as she could stomach before pulling her head out.

Kara wiped her eyes and pulled her hair back. Just great, her hair was wet now. Kara headed to a tent in the belief she would find a towel or rag. She would use anything clean to wipe her face.

Kara whined after she spent 2 minutes searching for something, anything! Nothing came up and no one would give Kara their rags to dry her face. Kara sat in a chair and held her head in her hands.

Kara felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the face of her lost companion. Lena held a towel in her hand, "Here, I think you need this."

"Thanks." Kara smiled as she took the towel to wipe her face. Lena pulled up a chair to sit next to the blonde. Kara went to hand the towel back but Lena waved her hand away. Kara pulled it back and felt an awkward silence roll in as neither of the duo said anything.

Kara scratch her neck as she told Lena, "I went searching for you last night, but I couldn't find you. I was scared you were hurt, but I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you for your concern Kara, but I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't Lena, because I'm pretty sure you can. I just don't want you to get hurt in the middle of the night." Kara confessed. She hoped that wouldn't offend Lena in any way. Kara licked her lips. Kara couldn't understand how talking to Lena earlier was easier than it was now. 

"Are you ready to move?"

"Mo-Lena, maybe we should take a short break. We just got back from a hectic night and it is early in the day."

Lena clenched her fists. She knew Kara had a good point and Lena also knew that she was tired. Neither mattered as the thought of killing the Jedi and leaving this forsaken planet was brought back into her mind. Lena stood up and held her hips, "NO, WE MUST GO NOW!"

Kara was confused at the outburst. She made sure that she didn't come off as rude when suggesting a small break. Kara gulped as she quickly nodded, "Y-yeah, of course." Kara got up before Lena could protest. Kara bit her lip as she continued, "Let's keep going."

"Kara-"

"Let's go." Kara started walking. Lena grunted. She did her best to hide her frustration as she followed Kara. Kara made sure to walk faster than Lena. Kara didn't want to deal with Lena's tone. She was sure she did nothing wrong but of course people were not pleased with her work.

Even with going faster, Kara told Lena, "We are going to Cratertown. It's one of the older settlements. It's a good place to find rumors about your missing person."

Lena nodded. She internally face palmed since Kara couldn't see that. Lena went a little faster to keep up with Kara. She held Kara's shoulder to stop her, "Kara, I'm sorry for my rudeness. I'm just getting frustrated with not finding my relative and I didn't mean to place my frustration on you." Kara stopped. Lena held her breath while waiting for Kara's response. Lena wanted Kara to forgive her so she could use her as a way to get the Jedi out of hiding. NOT for any other reasons. No, nope, nada.

"Lena....It's fine. Let's just get this over with." 

"No, it's not fine. I can see how you're acting Kara!"

"Let it go. Once we're done, you don't have to deal with me and you can be on your way while forgetting me." Kara brushed Lena's hand off her shoulder. Lena's shoulders sagged while following Kara.


	6. Episode VI - The Clone War

"So, Cratertown isn't the most appealing place on Jakku, well, nothing here is."

"You're not wrong there." Lena laughed. Kara was definitely right, Cratertown was not a good looking place. The buildings looked old, almost like they were built before space travel. Lena overlooked every minuscule detail. 

Lena was smug when the realization hit. The Jedi was probably here. This place was so bad that it would make sense for the Jedi to be here.

The wind was decent here. It no longer felt as if Lena was going to have a heat stroke anymore. The flags waving above the buildings were the only noise you could hear.

Kara saw that most of the town wasn't out in public. Kara saw a woman was sitting in the sand. She heard of this place and knew of a place where they could get information. Kara turned to Lena, "Wait here, I need to ask that woman a question."

Lena nodded, allowing Kara to run off. Lena walked to one of the buildings. It was tall, not even close to the buildings in Coruscant, but tall. She ran her finger down the side of the building. She pulled her finger back and saw heavy amounts of a combination of sand and dust. Clearly these people don't clean their things. Lena looked up to the windows. There was no glass. The insides of these buildings must be horrendous.

Lena scoffed as she entered the building. It was messy. The people here had no respect for looking good. Lena wouldn't be surprised if these people never had visitors. This planet was horrible. Lena would feel bad, but she never had to experience this. She was the second most powerful person in the galaxy.

Lena exited the building when she heard Kara walking back. Kara was glad she was right. This town had a popular bar that travelers go to. She knew that they always told rumors. Kara called out for Lena, who seemingly disappeared. Kara didn't notice Lena come up behind her. Lena tapped her should, causing Kara to jump.

Lena laughed at Kara's reaction. Kara growled defensively. Lena raised her hands, "Sorry, but that was funny."

"It wasn't." Kara defended. She clenched her fists. Kara closed her eyes to calm herself. Kara slowed her breath. Kara opened her eyes while telling Lena, "The woman said we may get information at a bar here. It's named Ergel's Bar."

"Alright show me the way."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena growled when they entered the bar. It was filled with bounty hunters. The scum of the galaxy. Lena sometimes wished she would rather hunt them than the Jedi, but that's going a little too far.

Lena followed Kara to the bar table. Kara called over the bartender. Lena allowed Kara to handle the conversation while she looked around. It was dirty, just like every other place in this town. The people here look ugly. Lena eyed the guns on their waits. Lena would laugh if these people attacked her. She would kill them before they even get the chance to pull their guns out.

Lena didn't hear when Kara called her. Her eyes were watching these people interact. Seeing their cockiness attitudes, boasting their successful missions. She saw one of them pull out their blaster to show off. Lena's seen it before, a DL-44. Lena remembered it came into production shortly after the Clone War ended. 

The Clone War pulled Lena back. Her thoughts went rampant at her memories. Being on the battlefield, watching her peers and soldiers die. Seeing the horrors. Lena saw the look on her master's face when she died. That was the first time Lena indulged into the dark side.

Kara shook Lena's shoulder. Lena looked back at her with wide eyes. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, "I-excuse me." Lena ran out of the bar. Kara felt guilty for bringing her here. Clearly this place made Lena uncomfortable. Kara left after she apologized to the bartender, promising to return soon.

Lena ran away. Her feet felt heavier. Her lungs couldn't hold in any oxygen. Lena fell onto the ground, images of the war filling her mind. Lena knew her eyes were filling with tears. She struggled to keep them in bay. Sith were not allowed to cry, they weren't weak.

Lena grabbed a handful of sand. She squeezed it to calm herself. Lena needed to come back to reality. Lena was failing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena smiled as she left the Jedi Temple. Kara always lifted her spirits. Even with that fact, the added information that the Clone War was closer to ending made her ecstatic. Lena believed she was called to the Chancellor to be given the news of the war ending.

Lena quickly left her fighter when she landed at the Chancellor's building. Lena was allowed entry immediately. Perks of being friends, she guessed.

Lena quietly walked into the Chancellor's room. Chancellor Luthor turned her chair around. Her expression lifted, "Lena, I'm glad you came."

"Of course." Lena nodded. Chancellor Luthor had Lena sit down. The Chancellor passed Lena a tablet, showing the newest news on the war. She smiled when Lena's eyes narrowed as she read the report. Lena's hands shook, "I-Is this true?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi has reported that he's spotted General Grievous." The Chancellor held her hand for Lena to pass the tablet back. She stood, asking Lena to follow her. Lena slowly got up, her attention given to the Chancellor. Lena followed the Chancellor as she walked into her war room.

The Chancellor turned to talk to Lena, "Are you alright? I can see that something is wrong."

Lena faintly nodded. She sighed, "I keep having the nightmares."

"The nightmares about Kara?"

"Yes." Lena confirmed. Lena's voice weakened as her emotions got heavy. Lena licked her lips. The Chancellor held her shoulder, encouraging Lena to continue. Lena held her hand, "I keep seeing her die in battle. She keeps getting pummeled by laser blasts. I watch as Kara calls out for me."

"I am sorry Lena." 

"It's fine. I just wish there was a way I could help her. These dreams remind me too much of the ones about my masters."

The Chancellor nodded, "Yes, I remember you telling me of those. Do you believe that the dreams that are occurring now will have the same outcome as those?" Lena faintly said yes. The Chancellor smiled. All of this was going according to plan. 

She held Lena as they headed out of the war room. Chancellor Luthor told Lena, "My mentor told me a lot about the force. Not only the light side, but the dark side."

Lena stopped walking. Her eyebrows slightly raised. The Chancellor never mentioned her mentor. It was unusual for regular people to have deep knowledge about the force. Even the dark side. The Jedi don't have extensive knowledge. Lena stood still as the Chancellor continued, "He spent years researching about the dark side. He taught me everything I know."

Lena felt whiplash. She should've seen this. Lena knew there was no way the Chancellor would have this knowledge unless she got it first hand. Lena pulled her lightsaber from it's place on her waist. She activated her yellow lightsaber, pointing it at the Chancellor. Lena roared, "You're the Sith Lord."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Lena circled the Chancellor. Her eyes narrowed in anger. Lena's grip on her lightsaber hardened as she answered, "I would certainly like to." Lena knew she needed to inform the Jedi. If what was said is true, the Chancellor was too powerful. She needed backup.

Lena slowly backed away from the Chancellor. She would criticize herself for this, but Lena wanted to be safe. Before she ran away, the Chancellor told her, "Please Lena, before you do this just think of this: the dark side has many abilities the Jedi dream of, including the ability to save the ones you love."


End file.
